Andrew Russell
Andrew Russell, appearing as a main character in the fan made group Concordia Flying Squad, was a suspect in the murder investigations of Madison Springer (Case #17 of Concordia Flying Squad) and Isaac Bontemps (Case #20 of Concordia Flying Squad), before faking his death to trap the Alto Climber in Ex Marks the Spot (Case #22 of Concordia Flying Squad). Profile 23 years of age, Andrew has blue eyes and thick blond hair, style in a quiff. He usually wears an eggshell suit with a shirt and striped tie. It is known that Andrew is of Irish decent and was born in Sinner's End, he is also known to own a Tibetan Mastiff. Events of Concordia Flying Squad Joining the Team Andrew joined the team prior to the events of The Brigg's Up (Case #1), where has was immediately welcomed and accepted. Mountain Pressure! Andrew became a suspect when it was discovered that he had a heavy connection to the victim, it was later discovered the Andrew was married, but he refused to disclose information on the person he was married to. He was proven innocent when Josh Byrd was arrested for the murder. Ashes to Ashes Andrew became a suspect again when it was discovered his wife was Felicia Virtanen, a mountaineer who was deeply connected to Isaac Bontemps, but it was quickly discovered he was innocent when the team convicted Amber Raskall for the crime. One Wedding and a Funeral Andrew took the lead of the investigation due to Benjamin's injury, he also made his first arrest, of Bradley Carmichael. He then took off for the summit as he discovered the Alto Climber was waiting at the top. The Hamster Wheel Andrew became a suspect when it was discovered he was at the crime scene at the time of the murder, he was proven innocent when Bunny was arrested, but he didn't make it out of the arrest when Bunny slashed him to death, later the team held a funeral for him. Electric Love Andrew make a miraculous return in this case when it was discovered he himself had been made into an AI, but was proven innocent when AI Pietro Braun was found guilty for the murder. Operation Spyfall Andrew was revealed to be alive when the team caught him talking to Asal Hawaa about El Rey, he admits that he had requested Bunny to slash him so he could fake his own death again and work for the one true lord, El Rey. Murder Details Andrew was found mounted on a pike at the summit of Mount Crocoras during Ex Marks The Spot. Per dick it was revealed that Andrew's life was claimed as he tried to arrest the Alto Climber, he also confirmed that the murder weapon was the pike itself. Killer and Motive The killer was revealed to be none other than Andrew's wife, Felicia Virtanen. Initially denying involvement, Felicia soon confessed everything, which lead to Benjamin pulling up the body-bag and commanding her to open it, Andrew was revealed to actually be alive the whole time, the team decided it was time to take her to trial, but she pulled out a button and exclaimed her intent to destroy the mountain. The team managed to flee just in time via helicopter and Felicia and the mountain exploded. Trivia * Andrew is the only victim to return after his death. * Andrew is the only character to die twice. * Andrew is the first main character to die. Case Appearances As a main character, Andrew appears in every case since his debut until his death. * Electric Love (Case #31) Gallery Andrew Body.png|Andrew's "Body" Andrew Russell.png|Andrew as he appeared in his casket during The Hamster Wheel (Case #37) Category:Members of Concordia Flying Squad Category:Suspects (CFS) Category:Victims of El Maestro Category:Notable Characters of Rising Shadow Category:Victims (CFS) Category:Killers (CFS)